


Distractions

by AngelaFaye11



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Malcolm, Pre Brightwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11
Summary: When Dani brings a date to a group outing, Malcolm's jealous side rears its ugly head.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from the prompt: "Were you ever going to tell me"   
> Although I cheated a little and changed it to "Are you.." because grammar.

Malcolm stepped through the door of the bar. Like so many places in New York, the exterior did not accurately reflect the ambiance within. Outside, the building was dilapidated, the brick crumbling away in various spots. Inside, it looked every bit “the best place to dart and booze in the city,” as JT had promised the team a few hours prior. If he was being honest, he would have to admit himself impressed. If he was being even more honest, the day’s ceremony, the evening’s celebration, were both much-needed distractions.

The team had been working a case of high-end art thefts, which by itself wasn’t especially unique. The fact that there had been three in just over a week’s time, from private residences and galleries alike, was practically unheard of. Attempting to create an accurate profile was proving difficult and incredibly frustrating for him. Gil had told each of them to enjoy the day, to give their brains a night off and enjoy the much earned celebration. 

For once, Malcolm intended to listen. It was a fairly new concept to him, but he was test driving it nonetheless. 

The bar was larger than it looked, an entire back section dedicated to tables and a sizable row of dart boards. Malcolm found JT ordering drinks at the bar, and joined him. 

“Hey, man,” the detective greeted. 

Malcolm nodded upwardly, “Hey,” and ordered something for himself. While they waited, he turned to his teammate, “Congratulations again, JT! The Exceptional Merit award, that’s quite an accomplishment. Well deserved.” 

JT thanked him as the bartender handed him two bottles. He took them and raised them up, “The celebration is the best part,” he smiled. 

Malcolm laughed as JT headed to the table Tally was saving for them. Just as his whiskey arrived, he felt a hand smack him on the shoulder. 

“How we doing, kid? JT already here?” Gil asked. 

“Yeah, they’re saving us a table,” he replied pointing in the direction of the couple.

The four of them chatted pleasantly for a few moments, never actually sitting at the table. JT, who was shocked to learn that Malcolm had only played darts twice in his life, took it upon himself to give the profiler a few pointers before their final teammate arrived. While Malcolm was practicing, Dani walked in the door. To everyone’s surprise, she turned and waited for the man who entered behind her. Gil raised his eyebrows and turned to JT, who shook his head, assuring his boss that he had no idea. Malcolm stopped mid-throw, his arm still raised and holding the dart. He watched as the man’s hand touched the small of Dani’s back guiding her forward. Immediately, Malcolm was annoyed.

_ She doesn’t need to be told which way to walk, _ he thought.

Dani was still in the dark jeans and blue blouse she’d worn to work that day. The top happened to be Malcolm’s favorite. The color was absolutely stunning on her, complimenting both her skin tone and eye color perfectly. Not that she ever looked anything but gorgeous on a regular basis, but this particular color suited her immensely. Malcolm caught himself staring and shook his head, looking down at the darts in his hands. 

The couple made their way back to the rest of the group. Dani gestured to the man beside her, “Everyone, this is Jeremy. Jeremy, this is the team.” Gil, Tally, and JT each greeted him, shaking his hand. The last thing Malcolm wanted to do was feign pleasantries with this man, but if he didn’t, that would hurt Dani, something he promised never to do again. He took a breath, set the darts down on the table, and walked around it to introduce himself, the practiced fake smile of the well-monied stretching across his face.

“Malcolm Bright,” he said, extending his arm. Dani was reading his reaction, not directly, but he could tell she was analyzing this encounter in detail. 

“Jeremy Thompson.” He was tall, muscular, but not bulky, with eyes that made it impossible to tell where the pupils ended and the irises began. Jeremy turned to Dani, his hand touching her waist under her jacket. Malcolm noted how comfortable he was putting his hands on her. He tasted a bitterness in his mouth, unrelated to his drink. 

_ That takes time,  _ he profiled.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks,” Jeremy smiled at her. 

_ She doesn’t drink. _

“Just a ginger ale for me,” she quipped. 

_ See _ .

He was comfortable enough to put his hands on her, but still had to be reminded she didn’t drink. 

_ That puts the relationship at less than a month, most likely, _ he noted. Not that that helped. A lot could happen in a month. 

Dani nodded and lowered her head, knowing what was coming as soon as Jeremy was out of earshot. Malcolm was the first person she made reluctant eye contact with. She caught him mid-thought, the smile completely wiped from his face. It was only for a second, but she saw it nonetheless. Once Jeremy was at the bar, JT broke the tension by bringing up anything but the obvious topic of discussion, “So, Dani, what are your thoughts on world peace?” 

Everyone chuckled at the comic relief. Everyone except for Malcolm, who walked over to his drink on the other side of Dani.

“Okay,” she said to the group, “get it out while he’s not here.” 

Gil started, “He seems nice, Dani.” 

Malcolm sipped his whiskey,  _ Traitor. _

“And he is definitely easy on the eyes,” Tally added, raising her bottle in congratulations.

He resisted the urge to roll his,  _ Of course.  _

“I don’t like him,” JT stated, matter-of-factly. 

_ Thank you!  _

Malcolm made a mental note to buy JT’s rounds for the rest of the evening.

Dani glared at her fellow detective and he didn’t budge, “I’m just saying. This guy’s going to have to do a lot more than introduce himself to get my approval.” 

_ Every round for the rest of his life.  _

Jeremy returned, drinks in hand, “So, JT, Dani tells me you were just awarded the Exceptional Merit award. That’s amazing. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.”

It was clear Jeremy wasn’t expecting the concise reply. An awkward silence fell over the group. Malcolm quite enjoyed watching Jeremy squirm, fishing for a way out. 

After a minute, Dani spoke, “Who’s playing darts first? Teams?” 

This seemed to dissolve the uncomfortable silence. As the only solos, Malcolm and Gil were paired up. They would sit out the first round while Dani and Jermey took on JT and Tally. 

Gil sat at the table. Before he did the same, Malcolm looked at his glass. 

_ I’m going to need a lot more of this _ , he noted, gulping down what remained in his glass. He turned to Gil, “Another?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

Once he’d ordered their refills, Malcolm studied Dani and Jeremy from a distance. Jeremy was attempting to give Dani some pointers on how to accurately throw a dart. 

_ If you think for a second she needs your instruction, you’re a fool.  _

Malcolm smirked as he watched Dani reluctantly accept the tutelage. It was obvious she was dying to tell him she knew what she was doing, but graciously allowed him to save face. When Jeremy had finished with his unnecessary tips, he turned to talk to JT. Dani rolled her eyes at the “lesson” she had just been given and Malcolm laughed.

_ There’s my girl.  _

_ She’s not your girl, _ his psyche argued. 

He grabbed the drinks and returned to his seat. 

As the first game came to a close, Malcolm made small talk with Gil at the table, all the while continuing to profile the newfound couple. Dani was having fun, even if there were small disingenuous moments sprinkled here and there. 

“You okay, kid?” Gil asked, catching Malcolm staring daggers at Jeremy. 

He shook his head, “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m good.”

Gil pursed his lips, knowingly. “We’re up,” he announced. Before he got up he finished his beer and leaned over toward Malcolm, whispering, “You can’t get angry when you haven’t told her anything.” The lieutenant stood up, deliberately not looking at him. 

Malcolm considered his mentor’s comment for a moment, then took another drink before joining him. 

JT and Tally had, as the detective so delicately put it, “Handed Dani and Jeremy their asses.” So, the two of them sat at the table. Jeremy put his arm around her, resting it on her chair. Malcolm suppressed a grin when Dani leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table in front of her, instead of leaning into him. 

Malcolm had no clue who was winning the game he was playing. Each time he threw he simply went by whatever Gil told him they needed. Afterward his focus was immediately back on Dani. A small part of him felt guilty for practically ignoring Tally as she spoke to him. He nodded his head every so often, and uttered the pseudo-committal, “yeah” and “no kidding” where appropriate. 

Dani was smiling, enjoying herself, and it was killing him slowly. Jeremy rested his hand on her thigh, gently caressing back and forth. When Dani didn’t reject the advance, Malcolm swallowed the bile that threatened at the back of his throat. 

_ That implies intimacy.  _

Had she slept with him? 

The idea hadn’t even occurred to Malcolm until this very moment. Before he could stop them, images of Dani wrapped around  _ him _ flooded his mind. A surge of anger pulsed through him, the tremor in his hand returning for an entirely new reason.

“You’re up, Bright,” JT called. 

Malcolm took another gulp of his drink before walking over to the line on the floor. His hand was shaking so badly he couldn’t throw the first dart. He raised and lowered it multiple times. 

“Everything okay, Malcolm?” Tally asked. 

Dani heard the inquiry and turned her focus in his direction. 

Malcolm threw the first dart. It hit the board, which was a miracle given how badly his hand was trembling, but nothing they needed. 

The second dart did the same. Given his previous accuracy, Gil reminded him, “We need sixteens, Bright.” 

“I know what we need, Gil!” he retorted. Hurling the last dart at the board with a frightening amount of force. 

The entire group froze, staring at him. 

Malcolm lowered his head and exhaled, “Sorry.” He finished what remained in his drink and sat it on the table. Dani was looking at him, questioning, her eyebrows furrowed with concern. He met her gaze for a few seconds, before his eyes fell to Jeremy’s hand again. Once more, ire swept over him. “I need to get some air,” he said to no one in particular. 

He exited the bar in a huff and paced the sidewalk in front of it. Originally he had intended to collect himself and go back inside. The more he thought about returning, and watching Jeremy put his hands all over Dani, the more rage coursed throughout him. He couldn’t do it. After a moment’s deliberation, he started walking in the direction of the nearest train. 

As he exited the platform near his apartment, Malcolm was no less furious than he had been when he’d boarded the train. The nauseating images of Dani, engaged in various intimate embraces with Jeremy, plagued his thoughts. He surprised himself when he looked up and realized he wasn’t heading toward his apartment building. He had turned right out of the station instead of left, and was subconsciously walking toward the precinct instead. 

Malcolm entered the Major Crimes Division offices and looked at his watch. It was after midnight, the floor was deserted; the necessary detectives would be on call if needed. He made his way over to the conference room, leaving the door open behind him. The case board was filled with photos, scribbled information, and theories. Numerous files littered the table. Malcolm stood in front of the board for a few moments, going over the notes, before seating himself at the table and opening the first file he saw. 

His hands weren’t shaking as violently as they had been at the bar, but a slight tremor, evidence of the fury and adrenaline that had coursed through him so suddenly, remained. He tried to distract himself with the case, reexamine the files and photos to find new clues. But try as he might, nothing would rid him of the thought of Dani with someone else. 

_ This is insane. _

Of course Dani has dated people, slept with people. Why was he losing his mind over it now?

_ Because it was right there in front of you _ , his psyche responded.  _ You’ve never had to watch another man touch her. _

Malcolm slammed the file shut and tossed it across the table. He leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and rubbed his forehead with his hand. 

“So, I guess that answers my first question.” 

Malcolm jumped in his chair; Dani was standing in the doorway.

“Apparently you’re not okay,” she continued. 

“I’m fine,” he lied, grabbing another file and opening it. He flipped through the pages, reading absolutely nothing as he went. “What are you doing here?” 

Dani took a few steps forward, “You seemed upset.”

“I told you I’m fine,” he again lied. “Where’s your date?” Malcolm was unable to completely mask the resentment in his voice. 

“Jeremy went home,” she replied, somewhat confused. 

Before he could stop it, Malcolm spat, “You didn’t go with him?” He regretted it the minute he said it, but there was no taking it back. 

“Obviously, seeing as how I’m standing here,” Dani was annoyed. “And since when is it your business who I do and don’t go home with?” 

Malcolm tried to sound uninterested, despite the jealousy consuming him, “It isn’t. But that doesn’t mean any of us want to watch someone paw at you the entire evening.”

“Pawing? That’s a little dramatic don’t you think?” 

Malcolm huffed, “His hands were all over you.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t.” 

“Then what the hell is your problem, Bright?”

Malcolm pushed his chair back angrily and stood, “I don’t have a problem, Dani!” 

Dani raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, “Clearly.”

He glared at her and she returned his look. “You deserve better than that.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes,” his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“And who would that be exactly?” 

Malcolm stared into her eyes, willing himself to muster up the courage to tell her the truth, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t risk their current relationship, no matter the personal torment. She meant too much to him. If he lost her forever, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. He lowered his head, and moved toward the door. He had to get out of there. A few steps into his exit, Malcolm heard Dani scoff. 

He rolled his eyes and turned around, “What?”

“Are you ever going to tell me?”

He stared wide-eyed at her, unable to speak. 

_ She knows. _

Malcolm’s pulse doubled. He swallowed the knot in his throat as he tried to think of something to say. 

“See.  _ You _ can’t even admit it. So why am  _ I _ getting persecuted for  _ my _ distraction?” Dani threw her hands up in defeat and started to storm out of the conference room. 

Malcolm caught her arm before she could pass him. She turned her head and he grabbed it, pulling her into a kiss. His hand cupped her the back of her head as hers quickly wrapped around him. Their kiss deepened immediately and Malcolm slowly backed her toward the table. His hands left her head and snaked down her waist, memorizing every curve. Then he broke their kiss and leaned into her neck. His lips found the sensitive spot just beneath her ear and she exhaled wantonly. Malcolm’s hips bucked involuntarily at the sound. He wrapped one arm tightly around Dani’s waist and the other around her leg and lifted her up onto the table.

Malcolm hooked his hand behind Dani’s knee and pulled her to the edge, their bodies flush from head to hips. She wrapped her leg around him, begging for more friction, and he happily obliged grinding into her. The contact was unbelievable, the sounds of Dani’s rapid breaths egged him on. He found her lips again and continued to press his body against hers everywhere he could. 

Dani shifted her weight backward, her hands around his neck pulling him with her. His arm was still around her waist, pulling her toward him with each clothed thrust. Again, his lips explored her neck, and any available skin her shirt would allow. He felt her hands on his torso, slowly roaming lower and lower. 

The metal table buzzed, repeatedly. His phone. 

Neither of them even flinched, refusing to let anything break the moment. 

Until it started ringing, and Dani’s did too, a second later. 

“Shit,” Malcolm pushed himself up off of her and reached for the phone, “It’s Gil.” 

“JT,” she replied pointing at hers. 

They both answered, attempting to control their breathing in the process. There was another theft, Central Park West. 

Malcolm retucked the parts of his shirt that Dani had pulled and straightened his tie. Dani adjusted her blouse and checked herself in the glass of the window for any visual signs of what had just happened. She turned around and immediately laughed. 

“What?” Malcolm asked. 

“Fix your hair,” she giggled. The evidence of where her hands had been was blatant. 

Malcolm ran his hands through it a few times until she agreed that it looked acceptable. Then he gestured for her to lead the way, as the two of them exited the conference room. 


End file.
